


One Night

by blueberryocean



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryocean/pseuds/blueberryocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have anyone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Short reflection on season two opener.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution

 

“Do you have anyone?” Charlie hesitates.

_I need you to open your eyes._

_You saved me. I heard you calling for me._

“Any family?”

_Aren’t you going to try and stop me?_

“No.” Charlie has to be the strongest one now.


End file.
